


Oh My Woman Wept

by Ijustwanttoreadfanfics



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anniversary, Children, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics/pseuds/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children plan a special surprise for their parents and get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Woman Wept

**Author's Note:**

> Can take any form of the Doctor wanted (ten's form). Hope you enjoy!

“Do you have the toast?” 

“Yes.”

“Where's the jam?”

“We don't have any strawberry left.”

“So go get that one from Serca 7. With the weird green sprouts inside.”

“No way. That one is disgusting.”

“This isn't about you, Jamie.”

“I don't get it.”

“Forget it. Just hand me that tray.”

“No.”

“Jamie!”

“You didn't say please. Mom always says to say please.” 

“Please, hand me the tray.”

“Here you go.”

“Thank you. Okay, let's go up...Shhh!”

“What?”

“You have to be quiet. Mom will hear.”

“Dad has better hearing.”

“But Mom always knows.”

“True. It creeps me out.”

“Same.”

“Are we still whispering?”

“Yes. Until we open the door.”

“Wait- where's their door?”

“Oh, she did it again.”

“TARDIS, you bad girl.”

“I think she's laughing at us.”

“She just likes to play, Gwen.”

“Come on old girl, show us their room.”

“Gwenny, why does she do this everyday?”

“I don't know. Dad said she wants to play hide 'n' seek with us. I think he's lying.”

“Me too. Usually when I play with her, she doesn't have Mom and Dad play too.”

“We need to get to their room before these eggs get cold.”

“We should just eat them.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because they're for Mommy and Daddy.”

“Well, they don't want it so...”

“You don't know that.”

“Obviously the old girl knows best.”

“No! We are doing this. Now...TARDIS, please, bring us to Mom and Dad.”

“Nothing's happening...now she's laughing again.”

“Just give it a few seconds.”

“Hey! There's their door.”

“Shhhh....tip-toe over.”

“Duh.”

“Steady...steady...hold the tray right Jamie!”

“I am!”

“Shhhhh!”

“Just open it.”

“On three.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three...”

“HAPPY ANNIVERS-OH MY WOMAN WEPT.”

“HAPPY ANNIVERS-AHHH!”

“GET OUT JAMIE!”

“MY EYES!”

“GO, GO, GO.”

“CLOSE THE DOOR, GWEN!”

“I'M TRYING!”

“....”

“TARDIS, you bad girl.”

“I told you they didn't want to be bothered.”

“Shut up.”

“What was Dad doing with his hand?”

“Stop.”

“Why was Mom crying?”

“She wasn't crying, Jame.”

“I don't understand.”

“Let's just not talk about this.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh no!”

“What?”

“We dropped the jam.”

“So?”

“Dad's going to be mad.”

“I don't care.”

“Can you make me eggs now?”

“Fine. Let's go. I need to scrub my eyes out with bleach.”

“Agreed. We are never doing this again.”

“Definitely.”

&&&&&&

“We should talk to them.”

“Later.”

“No, Doctor, now.”

“We're in the middle of something.”

“But the kids-”

“-are fine. It's a learning experience. Nothing they haven't seen before.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Look, Rose, the TARDIS will take care of it just like she does everyday. Today was just a mishap. I'll be sure to take a look at her panel. Probably just thinks she's being funny.”

“The poor kids.”

“Poor kids? Poor us! I was just getting to that part and then you would do that thing with your lips-”

“Doctor!”

“Yes?”

“Stop. We should talk to them.”

“I think we should let things stew over and in the meantime, I get back to hearing you cry my name.”

“Doctor.”

“That's the spirit!”

“Our children just walked in on us-”

“-enjoying ourselves. Yes, say it again. 'Enjoying ourselves'. Which we should be doing now.”

“But- oh god, do that again.”

“Your wish is my command Dame Rose.”

“Ughffh...”

“Hmm?”

“Oh god...the kids need...uhh... do it again.”

“What about the kids?”

“What?”

“...”

“That's what I thought. Oh, hey, the jam from Serca 7! This could be handy.”


End file.
